eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
EB 90's Dance Contest
''EB 90's Dance Contest ''is a segment that premiered on 25 November 2019. It is a dance contest for high school or college pep squads with 15 to 20 members, creating routines using dance hits that were popularized on Eat Bulaga! ''in the 1990s. '' The segment is a reincarnation of the numerous dance contests which dominated the airtime of the noontime show back then. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments. The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. Overview '''Registration and audition' The dance contest was open to college cheerdance groups or pep squads consisting of 15–20 members. The groups must include songs released in the 1990s in their mashups, although they are not completely restricted to using just 1990s music. Audition videos must be sent to Eat Bulaga!'s official email address, eatbulaga@eatbulaga.tv. Daily rounds Each daily round featured two new high school or university groups showcasing their award-winning cheerdance routines which uses music from the 1990s. Their performances were decided by 50 audience judges who each wrote their choice on a card. One guest celebrity joined the panel each day whose vote equals 50 points. The celebrity judge may either decide to split his votes between the two competing groups or to award all of his votes to only one group. Whichever act received the most total votes was declared the winner. Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱30,000. They also advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Daily wildcard rounds Two wildcard rounds occurred from 19 to 20 December 2019. Cheerdance groups who previously lost were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The winners of the wildcard rounds joined the other daily winners in the fourth weekly finals to compete for a spot in the grand finals. Weekly finals The daily winners competed once more in the weekly finals. The cheerdance groups modified their routines and added new music to their level-up performances. Guest celebrities and/or notable cheerdance personalities made up the panel of judges for the competition. Additional audience members joined the panel as well. Their criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Choreography * 30% – Cheerdance technicals * 20% – Execution * 10% – Overall performance Only two cheerdance groups advanced to the next round of the competition. Each winning group received ₱30,000. Semifinal rounds The eight university pep squads competed once more against each other in order to be narrowed down into four finalists that would advance to the next round of the competition. The groups modified their routines and had the option to add new music to their level-up performances. Two groups competed each day. Their performances were decided by 50 audience judges who each wrote their choice on a card. The winning groups each received ₱30,000. Semifinal wildcard round The four eliminated semifinalists returned once again to battle against each other for a second chance to earn a spot in the next round of the competition. The semifinal wildcard round was held on Saturday, 4 January 2020. Their performances were decided by 50 audience judges who each wrote their choice on a card. The winning group received ₱30,000. Wildcard rounds Hosts Below is a list of hosts who been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Paolo Ballesteros *Alden Richards *Wally Bayola *Luane Dy *Pauleen Luna *Allan K *Pia Guanio *Maine Mendoza Results chart Daily rounds and weekly finals The daily rounds were held from 25 November 2019. Each daily round featured two new groups who competed against one another with their multi-awarded dance routines. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to the weekly finals. Week of 25 November–30 November Week of 2 December–7 December Week of 9 December–14 December Week of 16 December–21 December Semifinal rounds Semifinal wildcard round Grand finals List of groups A total of 34 groups competed in EB 90's Dance Contest. The groups are listed in alphabetical order. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Dance Contests Category:Talent Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:2010s Dance Contests Category:2020s Segments Category:2020 Segments Category:2020s Dance Contests